Let's butter you up
by MayoAmor22
Summary: This is the explanation story of what happened in Metropolis between Bruce and Clark, {From my fic 'Remember how it felt'} Warning: Graphic smut/PWP Disclaimer: I don't own DC comic related materials. I just write smutty SuperBat ;3


**Here is the story explaining what happened in Metropolis from my fic 'Remember how it felt?'**

**Warning: Graphic smut/PWP**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It's late evening at Metropolis and Bruce was finally done with a business meeting. He looked at his watch and saw it was barely 9:05 pm.

*I wonder if Clark has time for a drink* He thought to himself as he order his driver to head toward the Daily Planet.

He was in meetings all day today and he felt restless, so he was in search of something to do.

"Evening Clark" He watched as his friend fumbled with some paperwork before giving him a polite smile.

"Mr. Wayne, What a surprise" He got up to shake his hand, which Bruce happily took with a firm grip. "What brings you here?"

"I was in town for business, but I'm currently in search of a drinking buddy"

"Oh...?" He gave a slight glance to his boss' office.

"I still have a while before I can leave, but maybe after.."

"Let me take care of that" He said with a wink.

As he walked to the office Clark couldn't help, but stare at his ass as his hips swayed with ever step. He usually thought about how it would feel to finally have Bruce underneath him, but as far as he could tell Bruce only viewed them as friends.

Not long after the billionaire came out with Mr. White, both having a smile on his face.

"Alright let's get going"

"What did you say to get him to let me leave?" He asked as he swinged his laptop bag over his shoulder.

As they walked to the elevator he explained. "I may have claimed that I had news only for the Daily's Planet's ears and asked specifically for you"

"All that to get me to drink with you?" Clark gave him a smirk "I'm touched"

"Well it wasn't all bullshit maybe tomorrow morning my company would be inquiring new sponsors and start up a new charity in the city..." He looked up at the narrow mirror above them and noticed the way Clark was staring at him, which caused his words to hitch in his throat and a light blush spread over his cheeks.

"I hope you don't mind, but I have a limo to drive us around" Clark paused at the sight of the luxurious black vehicle. He thought it was a quite a lot for getting drinks.

"You coming?" Bruce asked to catch the reporter's attention.

"Oh sorry" He pushed back his glasses and entered the car and the driver closed it behind him.

"This is a bit much for us to just be getting a drink" Clark said as he loosened his tie and sat back with his arms behind his head.

"Well I wasn't going to be caught riding a run down taxi" He responded, copying Clark's actions. He laughed as he scooted a little closer to Bruce, which he didn't seen to care.

The arrived at a high class bar and restaurant the held all the important people of the city. After being let out Bruce walked in without a second thought.

It had two floors with light brown walls, blood red curtains, and dark chocolate and cherry wood tables. It was amazing and definitely looked like an expensive place.

"Oh hello Mr. Wayne, What a pleasant surprise" A tall white woman came up to him and gave him a kiss on each cheek. By her accent she seemed French and by looking at her he found her very attractive.

"Good evening, Clair" She smiled at him with a toothy grin, but it disappeared when she saw Clark tailing him.

"Sir, are you lost or..."

"Oh no this is a close friend of mine" He explained, patting the taller man on the back. "We will be discussing some...business, so I'll be requiring a private area"

"Oh of course. I'm so sorry for my rudeness. Right this way" She lead them upstairs that held sections that were blocked off to give each party privacy, but you could still look over the balcony to see the floor below. They stopped at corner that had a table for two with a bucket of wine.

"Here you go gentlemen. I'll have a waitress by in a moment to take your order"

"Thanks again, Clair" He said with a charming voice.

"Oh anything for you, Mr. Wayne" She leans in to whisper in his ear. "Have a wonderful evening"

Clark starred at her with his guard up. He knew Bruce was quite the womanizer, but he didn't realize that his charm could attract that much attention without trying. Even though he felt uncomfortable? Threatened? he couldn't tell, still he smiled and thanked her as she left.

"You're really going all out today" He joked while they sat down.

"I just like the privacy" He smiled and took a drink of his wine.

"Alright alright. I just would have never guess that a man like you, who by the way, parties and drinks along with other things..."

"You really shouldn't believe what you read in the tabloids, Clark" He leans forward to get closer to Bruce

"True, but you know what I'm getting at"

Bruce leans in too. "Fine I like to get out a lot, but every once in a while I like the quiet"

"Oh really?" He gave him a smirk.

*Bruce, if it was up to me our nights would be everything, but quiet*

"Still doesn't..." He was cut off by the waitress entering in.

"Hello gentlemen, may I take your order?'

"Bring us two lobsters and a bottle of Jack Daniel's"

"Yes, sir" She said exiting the room as quickly as she came in.

"Sorry you were saying?"

Clark took a drink of his glass before answering. "I was saying it still doesn't explain why you doing all of this when you asked me out for a simple drink"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just buttering you up, so enjoy getting spoiled"

"Buttering me up for what?" He leaned in closer trying to bait him.

"Nothing really" He said, taking another drink.

He may not have said it, but Clark could tell Bruce had something up his sleeve.

Their food and whiskey arrive shortly after. As they ate, they continued to have an enjoyable conversation. He didn't know how, but Clark tried to come up with a plan to get Bruce to his apartment. He looked at the smaller man with hungry eyes as he drank another glass of whiskey. Could there be a chance he's thinking to much into Bruce actions? He's thought about the way Bruce has talked and the smirks he's received with the last hour and even if he was he had to make a move or he'll burst.

"Hey Bruce...?" He started

"Want to go to your place?" He looked up with surprise.

"Um..." _*I can't believe he asked me*_ "Yeah if you're done"

"Then let's go" He said with a grin

* * *

"Wow this isn't half bad" He complimented as he took a look around.

"Thanks" Clark said as he ruffled up his hair. "Want some beer?"

"Sure" Bruce said and he was off and back in seconds with two beers.

"Show off" He joked, which Clark laughed in response.

The smaller man took off his jacket and tossed it on the couch arm as he plopped himself down. Clark sat down next to him and took a long drink from his drink.

_*This man is going to be the death of me*_

Before long Bruce was finish and Clark was on his last beer. "You really can hold your liquor"

"Yeah I think with the years of partying, as you so kindly mentioned before, I trained myself to take a lot of alcohol...Have anymore?"

_*This is your chance*_

"Here" Clark then quickly put some beer into his mouth, took Bruce's face in-between his thumb and index finger, and kissed him.

His eyes widen in surprise as he grabbed his collar, but didn't push away. Instead he drank the beer he offered. The taste was different from before, could that be Clark?

He pushes himself away to speak "How's that?"

"Tastes good" He answered, pulling him in for another kiss.

Clark placed his hand on the back of his head that way he could thrust his tongue in deeper. Bruce's movements were full of lust and he couldn't help, but respond equal amount of lust. He pinned him on the couch as he sucked his neck and lightly nibbled on his exposed collar bone. As they pulled of their shirts Bruce kissed the taller man from his jawline to the rim of his pants. Clark grabbed is hair and grinned his crotch against his face.

"Do you want this?" He asked with a husky voice.

"No..." He panted "I need it"

Clark was shocked by his behavior, but loved the fact Bruce wasn't rejecting him.

"Then suck me off, baby" He ordered, grinding on him again.

As quickly as he could Bruce unzipped his pants to release his erection and immediately took it in his mouth. He deep throated what he could and pumped the base with his hand.

"AH SHIT!" His head whipped back in pleasure. "You're a natural"

"Shut up" He said with his mouth still full.

He took his cock out of his mouth and kissed him aggressively. He turned his head to lick a trail down his neck and made love bites all around as the smaller man continued to pull his hair and caress his body with his hands.

He laid him down on his back to gain better access to his neck. He sucked lightly under his chin as he moved down to his nipples and licked over. Then he bit around on the sensitive skin on his pec.

The billionaire hated being teased, so he squeezed the taller man's ass as hard as he could to get a response. "Bruce..."

"Stay still" He growled.

He kissed done his chest, making sure to lick every muscle on the way. He unbutton his pants to rub his hand against the man erection that still laid in it prison.

"Nnnf" Bruce moaned "W-wait"

"Don't be shy" He purred as he pushed his hand pass the strap, taking his cock in his hands.

"Ah Clark"

"Takes better" He pumped slow and teased the head with his thumb. "Like that, Brucie?"

"Y-Yea I like that a lot" He panted as the bigger man gave him another kiss.

"Good" He bit his bottom lip enough for it to bleed and licked the blood. Then he nibbled on his jawline.

"Clark..." He moaned

"Give me a minute" He laughed at his impatience.

He gives him hot, wet kisses done his torso and takes his erection in his mouth.

"AAAAAH" He yelped, his head whipped back into the cushion. "AH...FUUUCK!"

He teased the slit with his tongue and sucked hard al the was to the base. "SHIT! CL-CLARK! PLEASE!"

Like lightning Bruce's back was pinned against the wall closest to the window while Clark ripped away the remainder of his clothes. "Man, someone's eager"

Clark covered his mouth with on of his large hands to shut him up.

"Weren't you just crying earlier?" In which he responded by sexually biting his bottom lip.

This sudden roughness made his blood rush straight to his cock. "Don't think for one second that I'm a gentle farm boy. I'll have you crying before the night is done"

"Gimme that cock" Again Bruce was pinned, but to the floor and was straddled by the blue eye man.

"What did I say about talking?" Bruce stayed quiet.

"That's more I like it" Clark lowered himself till he was right against his nipple, flicking it with his tongue, and made a tail of kisses and bite marks down his torso.

"Aaaah Cl-clark nnn" He cried out from pleasure.

The taller man licked his fingers, making sure they had enough spit, before shoving one into Bruce's tight ass.

"Nnnnnnnf" He bite his lips to not make a noise.

When he felt he was ready Clark added another finger. "You're allowed make noises, babe. I never said you couldn't do that"

"AAAAH" He screamed out when Clark added the third finger. "SHIT!"

Clark he move his fingers then positioned himself between his legs. "Stretch your legs for me" He ordered with a low growl.

"Okay..." He panted as he stretched his legs to a perfect slit. "Is that enough?"

He gave him a smirk and thrust himself to the hilt, causing the smaller man to scream out. "Yes that's just perfect"

He pulled out to the head then thrust his hips so he would be shoved deep inside his delicious ass. Bruce brought one leg up to wrap it around his waist. Clark's thrust caused him to move across the carpet till his back was up against the window.

"Mmmf Cl..." He moaned as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

"You look so sexy, baby" The bigger man purred in his ear before he bit down on his shoulder hard enough to make a mark. "Cry out my name, sexy bitch"

"Cl-Clark...K-Kaal" He struggled to say as Clark's thrusts become more erotic. "AAAAAAH"

"Cum..." He ordered as he took him into another lustful kiss. "Cum for me"

"AAAAAH SHIIIIIT! KAAAAAAL" He screamed out as his semen exploded all over his chest.

"Good boy" Clark purred as he gently kissed him on the cheek.

Bruce took a deep breathe, licked the other man's ear "Let's do it again"

* * *

**I hope you liked my fic and that it was enough for you. If not I can add more ;3**

** Please review to tell me your thoughts ^_^**

** Love you and thanks for reading! *Peace Out***


End file.
